Place The Blame
by TheHttydRaven
Summary: When Tony is wrongly accused of attempted murder, Tony takes it the wrong way, and runs, escaping the betrayal that was his team. He returns moths later, and the team finds him sitting in a run-down bar. What will Tony do? What will the team do? What even happened to Tony in those years? Rated T Just in case! Enjoy! -Raven
1. Chapter 1

AN- Whoa! Another Story?! Well, My muse just caught the ferry back, so here you go! XD

Tony cursed silently in anger. He was seated at the end off the long table on the helicarrier. His team and Fury were glaring at him from the other end of the table. They were glares of hate, and loathing. What had Tony done to deserve this? Well, that's a great story!

They had been on a mission. A mission were they had to safely evacuate people from, because there was a bomb inside. Tony was supposed to fire a missile into the building to deactivate once everyone was evacuated. But Tony had been hit by a falling brick earlier, and his earpiece had kept shorting out, and he couldn't have known what they were saying.

"Tony!"

"Yes Capn'?!"

"Tony You- Buzz bzzt- Fire t- bzzzt- Missile!" Captains voice cut out and back in.

"Okay cap!" Tony replied, calling up JARVIS.

"JARVIS, fire missiles!"

"Tony! Wai-"

It was too late. Tony had already fired the missile, collapsing the building, and everything-everyone- inside. When The team had started yelling at him. he hadn't understood. What had he done wrong? But he realized that captain had been telling him that he Couldn't fire the missile, seeing as Clint was still left in the building. Luckily he had escaped, but with a hurt arm and a few scrapes. When Tony tried to explain that his suits earpiece had shorted out, the didn't believe him, accusing him of lying to get out of trouble, and wanting to hurt his teammate. And it did look bad, seeing as Tony and Clint weren't really best buddies. When Tony landed and tried to explain to them, he made the mistake of sending his armor back to the lab. Captain and Natasha immediately seized Tony, and dragged him aboard the Quinjet. When he tried to talk, they just glared at him, especially Clint who was in the corner, nursing a hurt arm. Tony gave up on explaining his mistake, and gave in to sitting silently between Natasha and Captain. As they landed on the Helicarrier, Tony was pulled to his feet, Natasha restraining his hands behind his back. Tony glared at her, but remained silent. As they shoved him down in his normal chair, they all gathered at the opposite end of the table, along with Fury, and i flooks could kill, Tony would be a little pile of ashes on the floor right then. Tony cursed silently in anger. No matter how he protested or explained his actions, they wouldn't believe him. Tony zoned back to hear Fury finishing up a sentence.

"And as punishment for your actions, we have come to a decision."

Tony waited in silence, apprehensive about what was happening.

"We decided, as you fired a missile into a building, with contained a bomb, and harmed your teammate, Hawkeye, as he was in the building, You will be confined to a cell for attempted murder. Your trial will be arranged shortly."

Tony stared. This wasn't happening. No way. His entire team was for locking him up! Even Bruce! Tony felt betrayed.

"No."

"Excuse me, Stark?"

"No! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Tony! You tried to kill me!" Clint glared at him, waving his non-injured arm around. "How is that 'Nothing?!'"

" I wasn't trying too! It was my-" Tony froze as Agents filed in, surrounding him, guns out.

"Stark, come with us peacefully to your cell, or else."

Tony looked frantically around, than made a decision. Tony reached up and quickly tapped his earpiece, connecting to JARVIS.

"JARVIS! Lock down the lab! My servers! Rooms, files, Air vents, windows, Everything! Get the bots in the workshop and lock everything! Protocol Betrayal Activated! I Won't be there anytime soon. Keep everyone out."

"Yes Sir. I Wish you the best of luck." JARVIS' British accent sounded throughout the room, even as Tony was dragged out of the room, leaving his team standing, shocked that he would do such a thing.

"Suspicious if you ask me. He's probably hiding something." Clint snarled.

"Protocol Betrayal'? He had a protocol for when somebody betrayed him? Wow. Trust issues." Bruce wondered out loud.

"You may visit him in his cell tomorrow. We will be questioning him three days from now. Be known that he won't be let out, and we're checking him over to take all his items such as his earpiece. You work on getting in his lab OK? We'll work on scheduling his court appointment." Fury briskly dismissed them, Walking out of the room, arms folded behind his back. The other Avengers headed back to the tower, ready to start trying to break in to a Genius's lab.

Tony's POV-

Tony was sitting cross legged on the bench in his holding cell. No Windows. Just a grey wall, low ceiling, and a thick door with a window that could be closed or open. Tony thought it kind of reminded him of his Cell in Afghanistan. He leaned his head back and whispered a few words.

"I Won't let you down, Yinsen. You always belived in me. I Didn't mean to hurt Clint."

Tony sighed. They had taken his earpiece, and the lockpick and knife that he had hidden in his shoes. Tony thought for a second, then smiled grimly. They had forgotten something. He was a technical Genius. He wouldn't just have earpieces. Tony smiled at his luck. Just a few weeks earlier, Tony had implanted a patch into his wrist, so he could always contact JARVIS. Tony tapped his wrist, feeling it vibrate slightly.

"JARVIS?" He whispered.

"Yes Sir?"  
"Shhhhh!"  
"Yes Sir. What do you need?"  
"Can you send the Mark XIII to my location? I need a pickup."  
"Yes sir. As all your suits have been damaged, i need to finish repairs on it. Luckily it'll be ready to pick you up tomorrow."

"Thank you JARVIS. What time exactly?"  
"The suit will pick you up at exactly 3:45 PM, Sir."

"Thanks JARVIS. That will be all."  
"Good luck sir."

Tony sat back as JARVIS silenced the connection, and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would be out of here. He would find a way to get the others to believe him.

AN- That's all! I'll update Later! Hope you enjoyed! Renember, Reviews keep me running! i know this was very fast paced, but the idea just came to me and i had to get it out XD More excitement next time!

-Raven

Words: 1088

Characters: 6,057

Pages: 4


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
 **AN- HELLO FOLKS. I ATE A LOT OF CANDY :D YAAAAY! IF U REVIEW I'LL SHARE SOME CYBER CANDY WITH YOU! (yay)**

Bruce sat in the common/living room, waiting for Clint to arrive. Thor was out of town. Natasha and Steve were already waiting, ready to go see Tony. While they waited Clint began to talk to JARVIS

"Hey JARVIS?"  
"Yes Katniss?"  
"Well uh- Wait! KATNISS?"  
"Sorry, That is part of my Programming when Protacal Betrayal is activated i also activate your names. Captain American is Capsicles. Black Widow is Spidey. Thor is Poptarts, Bruce is Science Buddy, and You, Hawkeye is Katniss."  
"Oh Great. He can tease us even when he's not here. Ugh."

"I am terribly sorry Katniss, but Sirs opinion of you isn't too high right now. Terribly sorry." JARVIS Curtly responded, a sarcastic tone to his voice. Clint looked at Natasha.

"Should we start trying to break into his lab? Or should we wait till tomorrow? Maybe we can get some information out of Tony when we go to see him."

"We'll get info out of him tomorrow. It's getting late. We have to be alert so we can get some information out of Stark tomorrow. Good night."  
"Night."  
"G'night."

"Good night."

Tonys' POV-

Tony groaned and streched, rolling over on the bunk. He groaned and opened his eyes. To meet the baby blue ones of captain America.

"Hey cap. What are you doing in my l-" Tony looked aorund, the events of yesterday catching up to him. "Oh yeah. Ugh." Tony groaned, burying his hands in his hair.

"Hello Tony." Steves voice was cool.

"What time is it?"  
"3:30. We're going to begin your interigation at 3:50."

Tony froze, then smiled. His suit would get there around 3:45. He would be out soon! He wouldn't have to deal with all the crap the Avengers were giving him. Tony leaned back against the wall, Staring back into the eyes of Capsicle.

"You know i'm not going to give you any awnsers right?"  
"Stay here Tony. I'm going to go tell Fury you're awake. And ready for interigation." Cap curtly spat out, then briskly walked out the door. Tony couldn't belive his luck. his suit would be arriving in around 10 seconds... and yup, yup there it was. Tony winced at the crash as his Suit barreled through the wall, leaving a huge hole in the wall. Sirens began to blare. Tony rushed over and got suited up. But as he was preparing to leap from the hole, he heard the pounding of footsteps behind him. And as he urned, his team and Fury rushed through the door, gaping at him.

"Tony! Stop where you are!" Fure commanded

"Sorry. But i don't belive i belong here. Bye." Tony than turned and leapt from the building, soaring away.

"JARVIS. Bring up one of my safehouses. The ones only you and I know of. I feel like we're going to be there for a while. Disable all GPS or tracking devices. Only keep my private ones."  
"Yes sir." 

Captain Americas' POV-

Tony was gone. Just like that. All he left was a hole in the wall."

Clint cursed loudly.

"Suspicious much?! He definetly tried to kill me. i doubted it at first, but now..."  
"I Agree." Natasha crossed her arms.

"The Man of Iron did seem suspicious" Thor Boomed

"All evidence points to him... I can't belive it.. Tony.. i thought i knew him.." Bruce sighed.

"Ok clean this up, lets go! High level alert, be on the lookout for Iron Man, Known as Tony Stark!" Fury boomed out, Agents scurrying around.

Tony's POV-

Tony landed in the forest, before telling JARVIS to let him into his safehouse. A door in the mountain opened, so hidden you couldn't even tell it was there when it was closed. Tony clunked inside, the door sliding shut behind him. He flicked the lights on. a dusty room lay before him, a couch in the corner, next to a bar, and the rest of the room was filled with electronical gadgets and workareas. Tony sighed and got out of the suit. He left it were it stood and stumbled over to the couch. He collapsed upon in, and after a few seconds, was out like a light. Jarvis, who had connected to the private systems, whispered a good night before shutting off the lights.

 **AN- i know its horrible. I is sorry ;-; it'll get better. i uh. think? Reviews pretty please? It keeps telling me there are 7 reviews, but when i click it i says there are no reviews ;-; i hope you guys are reviewing.**

Words- 783

Characters- 4,245

Pages- 3


	3. Chapter 3

**An- Time for a update! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 _I WILL_ _ＣＯＭＰＬＥＴＥ_ _THIS SOON (I HOPE!) =D_  
 **have a cyber hug!**  
 **(^_^) (^.^)**

 **Yay! Huggles! Now time for the story!**

 **I own Nothing ( Very sad D= )**

The Teams POV- (i guess?)

Steve led the way as the team briskly walked into the elevator, then he sent the elevator down to Tonys' workshop level. As the elevator doors slid open, they all stepped out. The doors of the workshop were closed, and when steve tried to open it, it remained locked. The glass was hulk proof too, they knew tony had added that a long time ago. But as they pondered how to get in, Bruce cleared his throat.

"I, i uh, might have a way to get in."  
"Really? Use it!"  
"Well i mean, are we sure that Tony really meant to do this?"  
"Yes. Why would he run if he was guilty?!"  
"Well.. okay i guess." Bruce then proceeded to stick his hand in his pocket, pulling out a small keycard. As the others looked at him he shrugged.

"Guess he trusted me more." Bruce then stuck the keycard into the slot provided, and the door whisked open. The team rushed in, and started to go through Tonys items. Natasha and clint were looking for hidden areas, Steve looking through boxes and piles of stuff, and bruce was looking through Tonys computer files. They remained silent through their search of the items, until bruce yelled out

"Hey! I think i've got something!" The others all rushed over, creating a semi-circle around the computer. on the screen was a map, with a red circle over the base of a mountain.

"What do you think it is?"  
"Maybe a safeplace? A hide out?"  
"Maybe. We should check it out."

"Okay, should we leave now?"  
"Yes. Everyone grab your weapons, and we'll set off. I'll get the quinjet ready." And then the team went their seperate ways, off to collect their weapons, and Natasha off to get the quinjet prepped for takeoff.

They would find Tony. And he would pay for hurting Clint.

Tony's POV-

Tony groaned, and rolled over. As he blinked, he heard the British voice of JARVIS play over the speakers in his little cave of wonders.

"Sir. I have an update from the tower."  
"What is it JARVIS? They get into the workshop?"  
"Yes sir. And they used Bruces keycard."  
"Shi- Wow. Bruce. Wow. Betrayal."  
"There is something else sir."  
"What is it?"  
"Bruce found the Map on the computer."  
"Fu- CRAP! Did i leave it open?!"  
"It would appear so, sir."

"Have they left? Track the quinjet."  
"Sir. We have a problem."  
"What?!"  
"It says here that the left early this morning... and at the rate the quinjet travels.. they will be arriving in.."  
"JARIVS?!"  
"30 seconds."  
"WHAT?!"  
"They are landing outside now."  
"Oh no. crap crap crap."  
"Sir?"  
"I can't leave they'll see me. I'll have to hide in here."  
"Sir, if i recall. You have crafted a hiding place in all of you hideouts."  
"Were is the one here?!"  
"Underneath the desk. Press the side of the left back support."  
"Thanks JARVIS. Turn of lights, and if they come in, try to distract them!"  
Tony froze as he heard the caves secret door sliding open. He scrambled across the room, hurling himself under the desk, and pressed the button. A hidden panel opened in the wall, and Tony crawled inside, pulling it shut behind him. it was very cramped. Tony drew his knees close to his chest, leaning against the wall in his little cubby hole, looking at a screen that was set into the panel, letting him see what a camera that was hidden in the room was seeing. He could see everything that way. Everything, including his team, which was walking inside the cave at that very moment.

 _crap._

Natashas POV-

Natasha crept into the room, leading the group. She looked around, taking it all in. It was a small room, very cluttered. Set against one wall was a bed, and a desk, with a computer on it. on the other side of the room was a iron man suit, boxes of stuff, and tools scattered all over. Against the wall directly across from Natasha was a cabinet, and a table, with food on it, and a mug of coffee. Natasha walked over to the coffee and stuck her finger in it.

"Still hot."  
"He must still be here, or ran right before we got here."  
"Is Jarvis still here? JARVIS?" Bruce called out

"Yes, Science Buddy?"  
"Oh the nicknames. right. Anyways, Is Tony still here?"  
"I do not have the authorization to tell you that information." JARVIS's voice rang out.

"Can you tell me when he made this place, and why?"  
"He made this a few weeks after the Avengers moved into the tower. It was created, and i quote: 'They may try to attack me one day, and if i need to get away, that's what this is for.' Sorry Science Buddy, But he didn't trust most of the team."  
"Ouch." Bruce sighed at Tonys trust issues.

"Hey JARVIS? Is he still here?"  
"Sorry Katniss. I already told you i can't tell you." Natasha then stepped up.

"But his suit is still here. He wouldn't leave with out it."  
"..." JARVIS Was silent. As Natasha looked around, something caught her eye. A blinking red light on top of the cabinet, pointed at them.

"Clint?" Natasha guestured at the light. Seeing her point, Hawkeye jumped up onto the table, then climbed up the side of the cabinet, clinging onto the top.

"It's a camera. Should i break it?"  
"No. Tony's probably watching us through it. Leave it." Natasha scanned the walls, seeing a small grey wire, almost invisible to see, going from the camera over to behind the desk.

"Do you think...?" Natasha guestured over to the desk. Steve walked over to it and crouched down.  
"There's a panel here. Natasha can you get it off?"  
"I'll try." Natasha kneeled, and leaned close to the panel, as she saw the screws, and asked for a screwdriver, the others walked over to the other side of the room to find it, she leaned in close, and heard it.

breathing.

It was Tony, she could tell.

As the others walked back, and handed her a screwdriver, she unscrewed the screws, counting 16, 4 on each side. as she unscrewed the last screw, and reached to pull the panel aside, she was knocked backwards, as a shape burst from behind the panel, and swept past her and the others. It was Tony. But as he ran past, Steve vaulted over to the entrance, and blocked the door. Natasha got up, and turned, seeing Steve, with bruce and thor next to him, Standing by the door. Natasha and Clint stood by the desk. And Tony.

Tony was pressed against the far wall, Eyes wide, and as the team crept closer, he grabbed a device off the workbench, and held it in front of him. It was a complicated looking device, resembling a gun of some sorts.

"Tony, Tony! Calm down! We aren't going to hurt you!

"You... You wouldn't believe me. Why should i believe you?" Tony was concentrating on Steve, and didn't notice bruce creeping to his side, and when bruce grabbed a small device, that looked like a taser, and as he crept up to Tony, he pressed a small button on it. The others covered their ars as a shrill noise sounded out. Natasha watched as Tony stiffened, then fell back against the Workbench, straight as a rod.

"Sir!"  
"Son..sonic taser... n..nice Bruce.." Tony could hardly speak, seeing as he was frozen. The others approached bruce.

"What was that?" Natasha guestured at the device in bruce's hands.

"A Sonic taser, Tojny built it. The device delivers a high pitched sonic frequency that attacks the enemy's auditory system, overloading their nervous system and causes their entire body to lock up and become paralyzed. It lasts fifteen minutes. He is completely unable to move.

"Hmm. Lets get him back to shield." Clint said walking over to Tony. But as he glared at Tony, he brought his foot back.

"This is for breaking my arm." Clint brought is foot forward, and with a crack that sounded throughout the room, drove his shoe into Tonys side. Tony let out a gasp of pain, as clint walked away. Steve glared at clint.

"What? He deserved it."  
"Fine. Don't do it again though."  
"Okay, deal."  
As steve and brice walked toward Tony, he uttered a command.

"JARVIS... Protocal 17, Code Red." Before anyone could make a move, The suit in the corner activated, and the pieces swarmed Tony, covering him, and when Tony was fully encased in his armor, it lifted off, flying out of the cave, taking Tony with it.

"Hey!"  
"After it!"  
"To the quinjet, Go go Go!" Everyone all rushed out, and boarded the quinjet, ready to chase after Tony, but it was too late. He was long gone. The Avengers returned to the Tower, and after spending a few hours trying to find something to find Tony, they gave up, and retired to sleep.

 **An- Like it? It'll get more intresting next time trust me! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I reuploaded this because it was missing parts (Sorry!)**

 **-Raven**

 **An- Ok, so. This is a big time skip because i was impatient '-' sorry about how they just gave up last time XD They had given up for the night not forever XD They team is still looking for him. Ok, On with the story!**

 **Key:**

 _"I like donuts" -_ Thoughts

"I like donuts" -Speech

 **"I like donuts"** -My useless thoughts

 **Ok, lets go! ^-^**

 **Seven months later**

Tonys POV-

Tony crept into the bar, sitting down at the grimy counter. As the barman asked him what he wanted, he requested a scotch, then as the man gave him his drink, he buried his head in his hands, and thought.

 _"Why did i do this? Coming back to New York after seven months. They probably gave up, but if they find me..."_ Tony shook his head. Then froze, He heard the door to the bar opening, and heard a group walk in, along with some familiar voices.

 _The team._

 _"Of all the times they could've gone to a bar?! Really?! The chance... Crap i gotta hide."_ Tony downed his Scotch, then dashed to the bathroom, shielding his face from the group, As they sat down. Tony swept past them, and rushed into the one-stall bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. Tony went to the sink, and leaned against it, looking at himself. The past few months had been rough, Tony living on the streets. He was wearing a beat up brown jacket, Scruffy blue jeans, and a white shirt. At least he thought. The white shirt wasn't really white anymore. His hair was overgrown, and hung over his eyes in a rough fringe look. His eyes were dull, and his skin was pale. As he looked in the mirror, he could see a pale blue on his shirt. The Arc Reactor. You couldn't really see it, but it was there. A dull light blue. Tony took a deep breath, then walked back out, pulling his hood up, and sat a few seats away from the group, then listened to their conversation.

"I think we need to give up. It's been seven months. He's probably dead, or long gone."  
 _"They're talking about me!"_

"I agree.. I just wish we knew for sure if he was dead. What if he's still out there?"  
"We never even found out if he was guilty."  
"Yeah, maybe him breaking my arm was a mistake..?"

 _"Should i reveal myself? What will they do? Umm..."_ Tony froze as somebody tapped his shoulder. He turned around, looking down.

"Y-yes?" He muttered

"You okay? You look out of it." It was bruce.  
"I..I'm fine."  
"Look at me. I'm a doctor, and you don't look alright." Tony shivered, then raised his head, trying not to meet Bruces eyes. He heard a gasp.

"T-Tony?" Tony heard the others gasp.

"I-I..."  
"It is you!"

"Where have you been?"  
"Umm... Living on the streets..."  
"You have to come back with us!"

"I.." Tony tensed, preparing to run. But he didn't. Couldn't. Mainly because somebody had just hit him in the back of the head, and he was slowly losing consciousness.

Great.

Team POV-

"Oh, You had to knock him out?!" Bruce guestured to the crumpled body of Tony that was at their feet.

"What?! He was going to escape!" Clint shrugged.  
"Ugh." Steve groaned.

"Umm.. exscuse me?" The Barman got their attention

"What?"  
"Can you take this outside? I don't want any fights in my bar..."  
"Oh, yes, of course." Steve proceeded to sling Tony over his shoulder, and they left the bar, and headed back into the Tower. As they got into their Car, with Natasha driving, they discussed Tonys condition.

"Do you see his clothes?"

"His skin and hair? Dirty and muddy."  
"The arc reactor? Its light is faint."  
"His eyes? They were very dull."  
"Look at his ribs? They're poking out of him! He needs food."

"We'll give him attention when we get back to the tower." Bruce then looked out the window. They had arrived. They got out of the car, and ported Tony into the tower, riding the elevator up to the living/kitchen room. As they laid Tony out on the sofa, Tony stirred.

"Wh-what happened?" He slurred out.

"Well. I hit you with a beer bottle."  
"What?! Why!"  
"Because you were going to run." Clint shrugged, as if it was obvious."  
"Oh yeah... That." Tony pulled his knees to his chest, sitting in the corner of the sofa. "So..."  
"so..?"  
"So what are you going to do?" Tony questioned.

"Well why did you run from us seven months ago?"  
"Oh i dunno. Maybe because you put me in a cell, and wouldn't let me explain?! Then Katniss over here Cracked two of my ribs when he kicked me." Tony Glared at Clint, crossing his arms.

"I didn't mean to break anything! You broke my arm anyways!"  
"That was an accident!"  
"How is disobeying my orders an accident?" Steve questioned.

"My earpiece broke! All i heard was Fire missle. I never heard the don't!"  
"oh.." The team stared at him in shock.

"This changes things."  
"We're sorry tony."  
"I don't care."  
"What?"  
"You already betrayed my trust. You can't say anything to fix that." And thenTony heaved himself up, and stumbled into the elevator.

"JARVIS, take me to my workshop."  
"Yes Sir. Welcome back."  
"Thanks JARVIS." The elevator doors slid shut, and Tony disappeared into his worshop.

"Well that went well." Natasha said in a sarcastic tone.

"Really? The Man of Iron didn't look pleased." Thor looked confused.

"Sarcasm Thor. Sarcasm." Clint sighed.

"Should we go get him?" Bruce made a move to go to the elevator.  
"Nah. Let him relax, get used to his surroundings. We'll talk to him tomorrow. That sound okay?" Steve said.

"Yeah, it's cool."  
"Okay. See you guys in the morning?" Natasha briskly walked off to her room.  
"Yeah. See you." The others went their own ways too. They would talk to Tony in the morning.

 **An- Did you like it?**  
 **Do you like donuts? _**

 ***Is holding up sign***

 **| Will Post Chapters For |**

 **| Reviews |**


	5. Chapter 5 (The End!)

Tony sat at the kitchen table, a hand cupping his smoking hot mug of coffee, and his other hand protectively pressed over his Arc reactor. His kitchen was empty of food, and he hadn't eaten for several days. If it wasn't for that, Tony wouldn't be in the communal kitchen. Luckily none of the avengers were currently in the kitchen. Even Steve who was usually up early wasn't up. Tony had his cup of coffee, and also had a plate sitting on his lap, with two bagels sitting on it, on halfway eaten. Tony picked up his coffee, and took a big sip. Right as the other Avengers walked in.

"Tony-" Steve started, but Tony spewed his coffee all over the table, and jolted to his feet, his bagels spilling off his lap, falling to his feet.

"Don't bother. I was just leaving." Tony briskly said, and grabbed his half empty coffee mug, and strode past them, not making eye-contact, and whirled into the elevator. Before the doors closed, Tony stuck his hand out, and the doors stayed open. Tony noticed them staring at him, and cleared his throat. "Bruce, you can come if you want. But you know if you don't want to it's fine..." Tony then stepped back. He saw Bruce look at the other Avengers he was standing with, and then Bruce jogged forward and got in the elevator with Tony as the doors slid shut.

"See you guys later." Bruce said, as the doors shut firmly. Tony leaned against the wall and asked JARVIS to take him to the lab. He then looked at Bruce, and as Bruce opened his mouth to talk, Tony held up his hand.

"Ah-ahah. Shh. I bet you'll tell me to go talk to the team and have a great emotional time, and I'll just say it I-" Tony was about to finish when Bruce interrupted.

"You should try to talk to them, Tony." Bruce said, Tony crossed his arms, and continued.

"As I was saying, I will."  
"Wait what?"  
"I'll talk to them. I'm not really mad."  
"But then why did you…"  
"Just to make them squirm."  
"That was mean,"  
"Well I am a cruel, cruel man." Tony jokingly said, as the elevator doors slid open. Him and Bruce walked out, and walked into Tony's workshop.\

"So, any new projects?"  
"Well, I was thinking about gravity and then I had this idea, and it's really cool, and-"

Bruce smiled as Tony rambled on and on. Things would hopefully be back to normal soon.

Soon.

AN- I'm so sorry. I know I've been inactive forever. And I wrote this quickly, and uploaded it quickly because my internet keeps on crashing and I'm not sure how long it'll be up. I'll try to update Hiccups Fall and Presumed Dead. And guess what, new story coming soon! ^-^ (and if you want can you check out my story over on Fictionpress? (Same username :D)


End file.
